SALJU GURUN PASIR
by Amee Shim
Summary: Kyuhyun yang dikhianati Changmin bertemu dengan Siwon, seorang pianis berbakat. WONKYU/ BL/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

SNOW IN THE DESERT

Created by Amee

Prolog

.

.

Seoul, 4 Oktober

Aku Cho Kyuhyun

Aku melukai diriku sendiri hari ini, untuk melihat apakah aku masih bisa merasakan sesuatu atau tidak. Aku hanya menyayatkan sebilah silet di perbatasan lututku, perih, ternyata aku masih bisa merasakan apa itu sakit, aku pikir Tuhan telah membuatku melupakannya setelah kakiku lumpuh.

Aku masih sedikit meringis ketika menatap Eomma yang jatuh terduduk lemas menatapku dari ambang pintu. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bertindak bodoh dan menyakiti hatimu. Aku sangat menyesal, maafkan aku.

Seoul, 10 Oktober

Aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar selama berminggu-minggu sejak hari itu. Seperti terkurung dalam sangkar bukan? Tapi aku yang telah memutuskannya sendiri. Toh, untuk apa aku keluar jika hanya bisa diam.

Aku merasa tubuhku menggigil, meski aku tahu sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja, aku sedang dalam keadaan normal. Tapi entahlah. Aku hanya bisa menarik selimut hingga membungkus seluruh tubuhku. Mencoba menyesapi kehangatan yang ditimbulkannya, namun nihil, aku tetap merasa menggigil. Ayolah sugesti, cepat pergi!

Aku baru saja terperosok ke dalam malam kebodohan, dan inilah malamnya. Aku hanya mampu mendecih kesal, dan membentak diri sendiri. Mengapa bisa aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa aku tengah dihinggapi demam. Sial! Dan aku membuat Eomma kembali jatuh dalam kerepotan mengurusiku. Apa aku terbentuk hanya untuk menjadi sosok yang tidak berguna. Ini maumu?

Seoul, 11 Oktober

Teh dan kue telah tiba! Eomma bersikeras bahwa aku tengah sakit, mengapa dia sebegitu ringannya menjerumuskan diri dalam kesibukan merawatku. Aku ini bodoh, hanya menyusahkan!

Sebuah sensasi aneh menyapu seluruh tubuhku, seolah-olah aku mendapatkan perawatan terbaik di dunia. Aku merasa sangat bahagia, dan kembali hidup untuk pertama kalinya, setelah mati rasa dalam waktu yang lama. Namun tetap saja, aku ingin segera sembuh!

Seoul, 16 Oktober

Sudah berapa lama aku diam di sini? Aku mendecih keras sembari berusaha menekan-nekan titik saraf, semoga ada keajaiban. Dan kau tahu apa kebodohannku? Bahkan aku tidak tahu yang mana titik saraf. Aku hanya asal menekannya.

Aku menatap Eomma yang tengah tersenyum ke arahku dari ambang pintu, aku membalasnya, sekadar tidak ingin membuatnya sakit hati. Itu saja. Dari semua hal yang bisa ia lakukan, aku selalu ingin bertanya tentang kemampuannya yang hebat dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan yang tepat sebagai seorang Eomma. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan siap ketika ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi single parent ketika pertama kali dihadapkan dengan pilihan itu? Dan kini, ketika putranya tidak berdaya sepertiku, yang selalu bertindak menyebalkan, ia bahkan tetap tidak menyerah. Ia bidadari yang dikirmkan Tuhan untukku.

Seoul, 28 Oktober

Aku benci mengingatnya, namun memori itu selalu hadir tanpa aku memintanya. Tentang dia yang telah meninggalkanku, tentang dia yang mengabaikanku setelah kaki ini tak berfungsi, tentang dia yang membenci kekuranganku. Tentang dia, Shim Changmin.

Aku sungguh membencinya saat ini, lesung pipi, postur tinggi, mata onyx, dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Dia adalah pria terangkuh yang pernah kukenal. Dia, si bungsu Shim dengan segala kearoganismeannya. Aku bersyukur, tidak sepenuhnya memberikan hatiku padanya. Kekasih baginya hanyalah boneka, yang boleh dia permainkan dan dia buang ketika dia tengah dilanda kejenuhan.

Memori itu sungguh kuat. Aku ingat ketika itu aku tengah terpuruk karena kecelakan tak diharapkan ini, aku membutuhkan tempat bergantung. Tapi setiap kali ia melihatku, Shim Changmin akan berpura-pura seakan aku tak pernah ada.

Dia menghampiriku, mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjalani hidup seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Ia mengatakannya dihadapanku, seakan tengah mengingatkan bahwa ia masih muda, tampan, kaya, dan serba bisa. Setelah itu ia pergi, seakan bumi menelannya. Hebat! Aku sungguh harus memberikan standing applause padanya.

Aku terkena insomnia untuk yang ketujuh kalinya dalam minggu ini. Ah bodoh, mengapa otakku tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Aku ingin tidur!

Aku mendengarnya lagi, alunan melodi yang sangat indah, denting piano yang begitu harmonis. Lagu klasik yang menenangkan, pengantar tidur. Karena itulah keajaibannya, aku tertidur setelah mendengarnya.

Seoul, 1 November

"Minggu depan kita akan physiotherapy, sayang. Kau harus siap-siap. Eomma yakin, kakimu akan segera kembali seperti dulu, kau akan kembali lincah, kau malaikat kecilku!"

Aku hanya pura-pura tersenyum saat itu. Toh, apa yang harus aku harapkan. Aku tahu, sejak awal kakiku memang akan cacat permanen. Tidak ada harapan.

Seoul, 9 Movember

Aku belum memejamkan mataku sedikitpun, meskipun kantuk telah benar-benar menyerangku sekarang. Suasana telah sepi sempurna. Tentu saja, orang bodoh mana yang memilih berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini.

Jam dinding berdetak singkron, menghasilkan melodi yang sangat indah, aku menikmatinya. Angin malam yang begitu dingin masuk melalui jendela yang tidak terkunci, mungkin Eomma lupa menutupnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menutupnya sendiri, tapi itu artinya aku harus menaiki kursi beroda itu, maaf, tapi aku sangat tidak menginginkannya, kecuali untuk keadaan terpaksa. Dan ini bukanlah keadaan terpaksa aku kira.

Menunggu itu memang sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan. Hampir satu jam, tapi yang aku tunggu belum juga tampak. Aku menarik nafas panjang, membiarkan oksigen membasahi dinding paru-paruku.

Akhirnya alunan musik klasik itu terdengar, kali ini Pachabel Cannon in D minor karya Mozart. Sungguh menghanyutkan, permainan piano yang begitu tanpa cela. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Ah, hampir aku lupa menceritakannya. Pianis itu tetanggaku, dan aku belum pernah melihatnya. Jangan pikir aku ini anti sosial. Hanya saja dia mengisi rumah itu tepat di hari kecelakaanku, sebulan yang lalu. Aku hanya mendengar sedikit tentangnya dari Eomma. Itu pun sangat sedikit, hanya sebatas dia ahli memainkan piano, dan dia sangat introvert. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin sekali. Aku harap ia tidak akan jijik melihat keadaanku ini.

KEEP OR DELETE


	2. Chapter 2

SNOW IN THE DESERT

Created by Amee Shim

CHAPTER 1 OF 4 : L'AMORE

.

.

If tomorrow is the end of the world

I'll wanna be, always here

Let's go

Where is the heaven?

No More Pain

.

.

Tokyo, Jepang. 1 tahun yang lalu

Tokyo, kota hidup yang memesona, pintu gerbang bagi Jepang. Ah, ia selalu mampu menarik jutaan manusia dari seluruh pelosok dunia untuk datang mengaguminya. Belum lagi jika kau mengunjungi Kokyo –istana kaisar, tempat wisata yang berlokasi di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo, tempat yang dikelilingi oleh parit besar buatan dan benteng batu, membuat siapapun mampu berimajinasi membayangkan suasana zaman Edo di sana. Medan magnet kasat mata yang sungguh nyata.

Lagit sore yang begitu menakjubkan, sebuah lukisan masterpiece terlukis jelas di atas langit yang seakan menjadi kanvas yang terbentang tanpa batas. Gumpalan awan putih yang memenuhi langit dengan bias-bias kekuningan memberikan sensasi hangat yang sulit dirangkai dengan kata. Hanya mampu dinikmati dan diabadikan dalam memori selamanya.

Cho Kyuhyun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di taman Ueno. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan menyesap dalam-dalam aroma bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran di sana. Taman Ueno tampak begitu padat sore ini, tidak aneh mengingat ini adalah musim gugur. Pemandangan yang sempurna, musim gugur pertama baginya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan membiarkan pandangannya mengabsen lincah setiap sudut taman, mengamati tumpukan orang-orang dalam balutan berbagai busana yang tengah asik menikmati hanami.

Ia hampir menyelesaikan tahun pertamanya di negeri bunga sakura ini. Pemuda itu menuntun langkahnya menuju salah satu pohon sakura dan duduk bersandar di bawahnya. Ia memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, memutar lagu-lagu klasik koleksinya. Menyempurnakan nuansa di sekelilingnya.

Ah, ia sungguh tidak akan pernah bosan dengan kota ini. Ia selalu mengaguminya, sungguh. Belum lagi karena Tokyo menyimpan segudang kesenian modern, yang mengharuskannya membangun berbagai gedung. Tokyo Dome, tempat terhebat yang paling ingin ia jamah. Menikmati konser di sana, menikmati nuansa kemewahan yang sungguh nyata.

Ketika Kyuhyun asik memejamkan matanya, sebuah blazer coklat mendarat mulus diatas kepalanya, menghalangi pemandangan. Ia mencoba membukanya, namun sebuah tangan menahannya, seolah-olah tengah mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun yang masih tertutupi blazer. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berontak, seolah tidak ingin kalah, dan dalam hitungan ke tiga, blazer coklat itu terangkat, menampilkan sosok tampan yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kyuhyunie! Sudah lama menungguku?" suara tenor itu memanggilnya, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Suara itu, suara yang selalu ia kagumi, suara yang selalu ia rindukan. Selalu hadir dalam setiap episode mimpi ketika matanya terpejam. Memberika kenyamanan yang tak menjenuhkan.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhku perlahan, membiarkan matanya mengekspos pahatan wajah yang sempurna. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa menatapnya, selalu terpesona.

Menatap rambut pirangnya yang dipotong pendek sedemikian rupa, dua bola mata dengan iris coklat muda, suara tenor tinggi, dan apa yang dikenakannya selalu tampak elegan. Ia memuja Changmin, dan Changmin lebih memujanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Changmin sembari kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. Hanya seperti itu. Namun entahlah, ia merasa nyaman sekali.

"Ne," Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala berkali-kali kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Changmin merapikan rambut auburn Kyuhyun yang menghalagi matanya, kemudian berbalik.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku di sana, menatap punggung kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Minie!"

"Ne, ada apa? Dan kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Dasar gadis nakal!" Changmin tersenyum, kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang menyimpan berjuta kerutan di dahinya.

"Yaa… Shim Changmin, aku bukan gadis!" teriak Kyuhyun keras sambil mengejar pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Dan Changmin hanya tertawa tanpa berbalik mendengarnya.

oOoOoOoOo

KYUHYUN POV

Aku Menatap Changmin yang tengah duduk di hadapanku lekat-lekat. Dia, malaikat tanpa sayap yang diciptakan Tuhan dengan segala kesempurnaanya, kini berada di sini. Di dalam hatiku. Dia milikku, satu-satunya. Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan segala kenyataan itu sekarang. Aku seorang pemuda aneh dengan kelainan hormon esterogen yang membuat wajahku terlalu cantik, mampu mendapatkan seorang Shim Changmin yang tampan, kaya, berkharisma, pintar, dan berdarah campuran. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur. Tuhan, aku tahu kau menyukaiku.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu, rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, mempermalukan diri sendiri di hadapannya. Dan kini, dia benar-benar telah menjadi miliku. Pikiranku berputar kembali pada memori itu.

Hari itu, aku berlari menyusuri jalanan Tokyo yang gemerlap di bawah guyuran hujan. Inilah aku, seorang pemuda yang selalu berkubang dalam kebodohannya. Aku tahu, tadi pagi langit mendung, tapi aku terlalu naif dengan berharap bahwa hujan tidak akan turun. Dan inilah posisiku sekarang, basah kuyup tanpa perlindungan.

Rasanya ada seseorang yang mendekat. Ah tidak mungkin, itu pasti hanya paranoidku saja. Tapi seperti biasa, apa yang aku pikirkan adalah kebalikan dari kenyataan. Seseorang menghampiriku.

"Kau kehujanan," ujar orang itu sembari memayungiku.

Aku segera membalikan tubuh. Tuhan, hampir saja aku mencair dan hanyut bersama air hujan yang turun. Sosok itu, sosok yang kini ada di hadapanku, sungguh sulit untuk digambarkan. Dia adalah mahakarya Tuhan yang begitu sempurna.

Aku memahami setiap lekuk wajahnya, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang selalu mengulum senyum, wajah tirus, dua bola mata dengan iris coklat muda yang indah, dan semakin sempurna dengan postur tingginya. Aku pikir ini mimpi.

"Noona, kau kehujanan," ujarnya. Suara tenor itu, suara terindah yang pernah aku dengar.

"Ah, ya," aku baru saja terhempas kembali ke dunia nyata. Kesadaranku perlahan pulih, dan aku bukan noona. Dengan pasti, perlahan aku menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa? Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya. Tatapannya sungguh tepat diarahkan pada sepasang irisku.

"Aku bukan noona. Dan apa kau sedang merayuku?"

"Merayu? Apa kau pikir aku sedang merayumu?"

"Aaa…. maaf, aku salah," Aku merasa wajahku memanas sekarang. Satu kebodohan lagi dalam catatan Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku berlari sekencang yang aku mampu. Mencoba menghapus kebodohan dibawah guyuran hujan. Mencoba menghindari pria asing itu sejauh yang aku bisa, aku malu, sungguh malu. Betapa bodohnya aku. Harusnya aku sadar, pemuda yang terlalu biasa seperti seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengundang perhatian.

Pernahkah kau merasakan jatuh ke dalam lumpur dan ditertawakan oleh semua orang yang melihatnya? Jika belum pernah, inilah rasanya. Malu, sedih, dan marah pada diri sendiri. Ingin rasanya aku mengutuki diriku sendiri atas setiap kebodohan yang pernah aku perbuat. Kenapa Tuhan menakdirkanku untuk menjadi seperti ini.

Sayup- sayup, aku bisa merasakan derap langkah mendekat, sepertinya tidak terlalu asing. Tentu saja. Aku baru mendengarnya tadi. Aku segera memacu langkah dengan kekuatan maksimal, mencoba menghindari siapapun yang mengejarku.

Aku tahu, Tuhan selalu mempunyai rencanya bagi setiap umatnya. Dan inilah rencana Tuhan, aku terkejar. Aku takut, takut sekali. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam suatu keadaan yang menyudutkanku.

Hujan masih mengguyur, langit tampak semakin kelabu. Ini memang bukan saat yang tepat bagi orang-orang piknik, tentu saja. Jadi, bukan suatu hal yang aneh jika aku mendapati tempat ini cukup sepi. Hanya dua tiga orang yang tampak berlalu lalang.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" orang itu menggapai pundakku. Aku takut. Tolong!

Aku merasakan jantungku turun ke perut sekarang, dan dengan sadis mengoyak-oyak seluruh isi perutku. Aku pengecut, aku tahu. Sejak dulu aku memang seperti itu.

Dengan takut-takut aku mencoba membalikan badan. Mencari tahu kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Aku pasrah jika orang itu mau menghajarku sekalipun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berpikiran seperti itu tadi! Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengacak-acak rambut kuyupku. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang berlaku seperti ini, aku senang. "Jika kau pikir aku mau merayumu, sekarang aku benar-benar akan merayumu. Ikut aku!"

Pemuda tinggi itu menarik tanganku, membawa kami berlari menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang kelabu. Membiarkan tubuh kami kuyup dibanjiri hujan. Aku seperti anak kecil yang ditarik kakaknya. Tapi ini menyenangkan.

Aku bisa melihat punggungnya dengan jelas dari sini. Rasanya langit kelabu berubah menjadi biru seketika, bunga-bunga lili bermekaran, dan burung-burung kecil saling bercicit menambah kehangatan.

Ia membawaku ke suatu tempat. SHIM's RESTAURANT. Ini tempat termewah yang pernah aku datangi, sepertinya orang ini tersesat, dia salah masuk. Mungkin seharusnya kita ke sana, aku melirik pedagang ramen di seberang restoran.

Ternyata ini nyata, dia tidak salah masuk. Ruangan ini sungguh mewah, dengan disain klasik, dan tiga orang pemain biola diatas panggung memberikan suasana yang nyaman bak menonton pertunjukan opera. Ini sungguh mewah.

Kami duduk di salah satu kursi di tengah restoran, sangat tepat untuk menjadi pusat perhatian. Seorang tuan muda dengan pelayannya, aku rasa itu julukan yang tepat. Rasanya aku ingin menjambak kuat rambutku, frustasi.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Atau kau mau memesan menu yang sama denganku?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengganguk.

Jangankan untuk menjawab, lidahku terasa kelu, saking terpesona atas keajaiban yang hari ini menimpaku.

Aku menatap pria dihadapanku takjim, ia memang tampan. Aku mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya, mulai dari menggeser kursi, hingga aktivitas yang baru saja ia lakukan, memesan pesanan, sungguh elegan.

Jika kenyataannya ini memang mimpi, aku berharap ini tidak akan berakhir. Dan jika ini adalah kenyataan, aku berharap ini akan terus berlanjut. Semoga Tuhan mewujudkan setiap harapanku.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Apa ini hukuman? Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf padamu tadi, tuan….."

"Changmin,"

"Ya, tuan Changmin," Akhirnya aku tahu namanya, Changmin.

"Apa jika seseorang mengajak kenalannya untuk makan bersama dapat dikatakan sebagai sebuah hukuman?" Changmin menyunggingkan seulas senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ah, maaf, aku mengatakan hal yang salah lagi," aku memalingkan wajahku yang telah memunculkan semburat merah.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, salam kenal!" aku mencoba untuk membuyarkan kecanggungan. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Untuk beberapa saat kami terlibat dalam kebisuan, sebisa mungkin tenang menikmati hidangan yang disajikan. Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi, ini membuatku semakin canggung.

"Kenapa kau mau mencoba dekat denganku? Aku sadar, aku tidak terlihat," aku mencoba membuka percakapan.

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mencondongkan wajahnya ke arahku, kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Apa ini? Aku merasa jantungku berdetak puluhan ribu kali lebih cepat. Apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Changmin tersenyum ke arahku, sanggat tampan. Kemudian kembali duduk, mengambil gelas jusnya, meneguknya sekali, kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Kau pembohong! Aku dapat melihatmu dengan jelas," Changmin mencubit pipiku perlahan.

"Aa… maksudku bukan itu. Maksudku wajahku, aku… aku terlalu biasa,"

"Kau tahu, hal yang biasa akan tampak luar biasa jika apa adanya. Aku pikir kau juga begitu, kau cantik Kyu,"

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki,"

"Benarkah?" Changmin kembali menatapku dari dekat kemudian tersenyum. "Itu artinya kau adalah pria yang sangat tampan hingga terlihat cantik,"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Aku ragu, aku bisa bertahan. Aku rasa, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan terbakar.

Aku mengorek-korek isi tasku, mencari sekeping koin. Aku mendapatkannya. Aku harus mencoba peruntunganku saat ini. Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Changmin di lain waktu? Kepala untuk ya, dan ekor untuk tidak.

Aku melempar koin, kemudian menangkapnya lagi dengan kedua tanganku. Aku membuka tanganku perlahan, dan seperti dugaanku, aku akan selalu mendapat ekor, sampai kapanpun.

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kebingungan terpahat di wajah tampan Changmin. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tampak aneh baginya. Aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang, toh sejak dulu orang-orang selalu berpikiran begitu, aku tahu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Changmin, menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang berputar di benakku.

"Melempar koin, kau tidak tahu?" tanyaku, dia hanya menggeleng. "Jika kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang terjadi kau bisa melempar koin. Bagian kepala untuk harapan baik, dan bagian ekor untuk harapan buruk. Tapi aku selalu mendapat ekor,"

"Benarkah?" sepertinya Changmin mulai tertarik. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak ubah saja peraturannya. Ekor untuk harapan baik, dan kepala untuk harapan buruk," Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Ah, andai dia tahu. Sekuat apapun, sekeras apapun, aku akan selalu berakhir sebagai seorang pecundang, tak peduli itu kapan dan dimana. Akhir akan tetap sama.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti akan tetap mendapatkan yang buruk, iya kan?" terkanya tepat.

"Aku memang telah ditakdirkan untuk selalu sial, dipecundangi. Kau tahu, setiap orang yang bersamaku selalu saja terkena sial, aku memang bodoh. Dulu, ayahku meninggal dalam kecelakaan, kemudian sahabatku meninggal saat kebakaran, semuanya terjadi ketika aku tengah bersama mereka," aku menundukan wajah dalam-dalam. Aku tahu Changmin pasti tengah merasa iba padaku, tapi aku tak ingin dikasihani.

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku ingin membuktikannya. Aku berjanji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku."

Aku merasakan tangan Changmin menyentuh pipiku, mengembalikanku kembali ke dunia nyata, membiarkan bola mata amethyst ku menatap dalam kedua bola matanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kyunie? Aku berbicara padamu sejak tadi, dan kau tak mendengarkanku?" tanya Changmin lembut.

"Aa.. maaf, aku seperti orang bodoh saja," jawabku malu-malu. Satu kebodohan lagi dalam catatan Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya sekarang, ini ciri khas ku.

"Kalau begitu, cepat makan es krimmu! Itu sudah hampir mencair,"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Mengangguk cepat dan segera melahap es krim dihadapanku.

OoOoOoOo

Aku hampir lupa, sudah berapa lama dia tidak menghubungiku. Aku menunggunya dan terus menunggunya, bukan tidak ingin menghubunginya lebih dulu, tapi aku takut mengganggunya, aku tidak ingin egois. Aku tidak akan bosan Tuhan, aku tahu kau menyayangiku.

Aku ingat perkataan Kibum kemarin, dia mengatakan bahwa Changmin berselingkuh di belakangku. Aku tahu itu, aku tahu sejak lama bahwa menjalin hubungan dengan Sara, Inoue, dan banyak perempuan di luar sana, baik di Jepang maupun Korea. Tapi aku tetap percaya bahwa Changmin hanya mencintaiku, hanya aku. Ini hanya sebuah rintangan dalam sebuah hubungan bukan?

Ponselku bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk, menampilkan nama Changmin di layar ponselku. Aku segera mengangkatnya, tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Kyu, bisakah kau membuatkan kimchi untukku? Aku rindu masakan Korea, tapi aku ingin buatanmu, antarkan sekarang ke apartemenku, jangan terlalu lama, aku sudah sangat lapar, arraseo? Jangan membuatku menunggu,"

"Ne, arraseo, aku akan ce…" dan sambungan terputus, "…pat,"

Aku segera berlari ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Untung sekali aku baru saja membuatnya, aku tidak ingin membuat Changmin menunggu, Ayo Kyu, bersemangatlah.

Setelah memasukannya ke dalam keranjang makanan, aku segera menstater scoopy ku. "Jangan membuatku menunggu". Kata-kata Changmin terus berputar-putar di pikiranku. Aku menambah gas semaksimal yang aku bisa, dan berbelok begitu saja tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Aku ini handal dalam mengendarai kendaraan roda dua, dan aku tidak ingin membuat kekasihku menunggu.

Mataku membelalak sempurna, dari arah berlawanan sebuah taksi melaju dengan cepat, aku menekan rem dalam-dalam, membuat motorku oleng ke samping, menabrak bumper taksi, kerdorong keras hingga tebalik, tubuhku terbentur keras pada aspal, diikuti scoopy ku yang mendarat sempurna menimpa kakiku.

"Aarrrggh…" teriakku keras. Itu sakit, sangat sakit, kurasakan cairan merah pekat merembes melewati tengkorak kepalaku, dan duniaku tiba-tiba gelap semua.

oOoOoOoOo

Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Aku tengah berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit sekarang. Aku dapat mendengar isakan Eomma di sampingku, setelah mendengar berita kecelakaanku Eomma segera terbang dari Seoul menuju Tokyo.

"Kyu, ayo kembali ke Seoul, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Aku akan mengurusmu di sana," Eomma merapikan rambutku yang berantakan menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"Aku hanya akan merepotkan Eomma di sana, aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, aku tidak bisa berjalan, bahkan untuk berlari ke pelukanmu pun aku sudah tidak mampu, aku laki-laki yang lemah," Aku membuang wajahku ke kiri, berusaha menghindari tatapan Eomma yang menatap sendu ke arahku.

Dengan gerakan lembut Eomma membawaku ke dalam pelukannya, hangat. Pelukan yang hamper setahun tak ku rasakan karena jarak yang memisahkan kami. Aku mengangguk perlahan, walau bagaimanapun aku merindukan Seoul. Bayangan Changmin tiba-tiba berputar di benakku, bagaimana dengan Changmin, apa dia akan mengizinkanku kembali ke Seoul. Apa tidak akan apa-apa aku meninggalkannya sendiri? Siapa yang akan membuatkannya makanan Korea ketika dia menginginkannya? Siapa yang akan memberikannya perhatian? Siapa yang akan merapikan apartemennya yang selalu berantakan? Dan siapa yang…

"Eomma, bagaimana dengan Chang…"

"Changmin?" Eomma memutus perkataanku. "Aku yang akan menjelaskan padanya, kau tidak perlu khawatir," dan aku mengangguk.

Pintu dihadapanku terbuka dengan gerakan perlahan, menampilkan sosok tinggi tampan yang begitu aku kenal. Shim Changmin. Ia tersenyum ke arahku, namun tampak ada yang berbeda, meski aku tidak tahu apa.

Changmin berjalan mendekat ke arahku, tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. Ia menyentuh kakiku perlahan, membuatku sedikit meringis tertahan, sakit.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Changmin sembari membelainya.

"Ti.. tidak," jawabku menahan nyeri yang terasa begitu.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, aku tahu ini sakit, aku sudah mendengarnya dari dokter," wajah Changmin berkerut menunjukan kekhawatiran sementara aku segera menggeleng cepat.

"Sepertinya keberadaan Eomma di sini mengganggu kalian. Kyu, Eomma keluar dulu ya. Changmin-shii, tolong jaga Kyu baik-baik ne,"

"Ne, ahjumma," jawab Changmin mantap. Aku melihat Eomma tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan, membiarkan kedua mataku menatap Changmin yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Ia tengah tersenyum padaku, namun bukan lagi senyuman lembut yang hangat. Aku membenci senyuman yang seperti ini, senyuman yang terbentuk karena menarik salah satu ujung bibir. Senyuman sinis. Aku membencinya, kenapa ia tunjukan padaku?

"Kau lumpuh, Kyu?" tanya Changmin sambil menatapku kosong. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku ingin menangis jika mengingat keadaanku. "Cepatlah sembuh!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ne, aku akan segera sembuh, untukmu,"

"Bukan untukku, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah merepotkan orang lain, apa kau tidak sadar, dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini akan semakin banyak orang yang kau repotkan nanti," Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau lemah!"

"Aku tahu," senyumanku memudar seketika. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit, Changmin tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padaku sebelumnya.

"Hubungan kita selesai," ujar Changmin datar.

Aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya. Aku membatu seketika. Ini pasti lelucon aku tidak percaya. Aku semakin menarik tubuh Changmin mendekat, mengeratkan genggamanku pada jaket yang ia kenakan. Ini lelucon, aku tahu ini lelucon. Changmin, kau selalu memberikan lelucon dan membuatku kesal, tapi kau tahu, lelucon kali ini tidak lucu. Tidak lucu!

"Leluconmu kali ini benar-benar tidak lucu, Minnie," aku tertawa sarkastik, sembari menarik narik jaket yang Changmin kenakan, namun ia menepisnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan sesuatu yang serius dengan sebuah lelucon? Kenapa kau begitu menyedihkan Kyu. Kau pikir aku sudah gila harus hidup terjebak bersama seorang namja, sementara di luar sana banyak sekali yeoja yang ingin hidup bersamaku. Aku masih muda, tampan, kaya, dan serba bisa, kenapa aku harus menghancurkan hidupku sendiri demi bersamamu? Apa kau pikir selama ini aku benar-banar mencintaimu? Tentu saja jawabannya TIDAK, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh!"

"Aku tahu, selama ini kau menjalin hubungan dengan banyak yeoja bukan? Aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku tidak marah padamu,"

"Dengarkan aku, Kyu. Aku tidak butuh kata maafmu, kau dengar itu? Aku tidak membutuhkan kata maaf darimu! Bahkan jika kau membenciku seumur hidup pun aku tidak peduli!"

"Apa salahku Minnie? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuatmu kesal padaku? Aku akan merubah sikapku, aku akan menjadi sosok yang lebih baik, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku minta maaf, tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, aku membutuhkanmu. Kau penyemangat hidupku. Kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan, kau akan membuktikan bahwa aku bukan pembawa sial,"

"Dan aku salah, kau menjijikan!"

Pandanganku kabur, karena kristal-kristal bening yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Mengantar kepergian Changmin yang pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Benarkah ini semua berakhir? Sekarang siapa lagi yang mau menambah penderitaanku? Silahkan datang padaku, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati hingga hatiku tidak dapat merasakan kepedihan lagi. Frozen heart. Kepalaku pening, aku limbung, duniaku tiba-tiba gelap semua. Sepertinya Tuhan membenciku, baru saja aku merasakan kebersamaan, dia telah merebutnya kembali.

TBC

Mind to review? i need feedback.

Sankyuu buat yang udah review di prolig. Kalo banyak yang berkenan sama FF ini bakal di update cepet^^

Siwon baru muncul di chap depan.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2 OF 4 – BRIGHTEN **

**Created by Amee **

**.**

**.**

**warning : **

**dont copy this story without permission. **

**. **

**. **

_Aku belum memejamkan mataku sedikitpun, meskipun kantuk telah benar-benar menyerangku sekarang. Suasana telah sepi sempurna. Tentu saja, orang bodoh mana yang memilih berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini. _

_Jam dinding berdetak singkron, menghasilkan melodi yang sangat indah, aku menikmatinya. Angin malam yang begitu dingin masuk melalui jendela yang tidak terkunci, mungkin Eomma lupa menutupnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menutupnya sendiri, tapi itu artinya aku harus menaiki kursi beroda itu, maaf, tapi aku sangat tidak menginginkannya, kecuali untuk keadaan terpaksa. Dan ini bukanlah keadaan terpaksa aku kira. _

_Menunggu itu memang sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan. Hampir satu jam, tapi yang aku tunggu belum juga tampak. Aku menarik nafas panjang, membiarkan oksigen membasahi dinding paru-paruku. _

_Akhirnya alunan musik klasik itu terdengar, kali ini Pachabel Cannon in D minor karya Mozart. Sungguh menghanyutkan, permainan piano yang begitu tanpa cela. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. _

_Ah, hampir aku lupa menceritakannya. Pianis itu tetanggaku, dan aku belum pernah melihatnya. Jangan pikir aku ini anti sosial. Hanya saja dia mengisi rumah itu tepat di hari kecelakaanku, sebulan yang lalu. Aku hanya mendengar sedikit tentangnya dari Eomma. Itu pun sangat sedikit, hanya sebatas dia ahli memainkan piano, dan dia sangat introvert. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin sekali. Aku harap ia tidak akan jijik melihat keadaanku ini. _

oOoOoOo

Burung-burung saling bersautan, meramaikan pagi yang indah. Dedaunan saling menggesekan menghasilkan melodi yang sangat merdu. pemuda bermata coklat baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya, ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, membiarkan cahaya menerobos korneanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menata kesadarannya. Kemudian bangkit perlahan. Ah, hampir ia lupa, kakinya sudah tidak berfungsi sekarang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya perlahan, tampak kursi roda dengan sedikit sentuhan silver tergeletak begitu saja di samping ranjangnya. Ia mendecih muak. Tapi ini telah dipikirkannya. Dan ia menilai, ini adalah keadaan terpaksa.

"Aku harus menemuinya sekarang!" tekad pemuda itu dalam hati.

Perlahan ia menggeser tubuhnya, memposisikannya senyaman mungkin di atas kursi roda. Tidak nyaman, dan tidak akan pernah nyaman, pikirnya.

Dengan mantap Kyuhyun menyusuri lantai kamarnya. Dihadapannya seorang wanita dengan air muka tenang tengah menatapnya takjub. Malaikat kecilnya tampak begitu bahagia, dan Ibu mana yang tidak turut bahagia menatap putranya yang hampir sebulan terdiam dalam kebisuan, kini kembali riang.

"Kyuhyunie!"

"Aa.. Selamat pagi, Eomma," Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyuman terindahnya, senyuman yang hampir sebulan menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Ayo sarapan! Eomma temani,"

"Nanti saja aku menyusul, ada hal yang ingin aku kerjakan lebih dulu,"

Kyuhyun menjalankan kursi rodanya perlahan. Jika tebakannya benar, maka tempat yang akan ia datangi adalah tempat yang sempurna.

Alunan musik klasik itu kembali terdengar, ini lagu favoritnya, lagu yang selalu ia dengar berulang-ulang dari rekaman yang ia miliki, Beethoven. Dan tebakannnya 100% sempurna, suara itu memang berasal dari sana.

"Hei," teriak Kyuhyun. Suara lembutnya menggema di setiap sudut halaman, menembus tembok yang kini ada di hadapannya. Tembok yang memisahkannya dengan seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya.

Tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Ini baru permulaan, ia harus kembali mencobanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, memastikan hatinya siap. Ketika ia melayang ke dalam keheningan yang membuat dirinya canggung, dengan jelas telinganya dapat menangkap suara itu, suara baritone yang akan dikaguminya dalam waktu yang lama, suara yang akan dirindukannya hampir setiap malam. Dalam perkenalan pertama ini, suara itu telah mampu mencairkan hatinya.

"Siapa? Kau berbicara denganku?"

"Aa… iya, aku Cho Kyuhyun, dan kau?" Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kegugupan di dalam hatinya.

"Siwon, Choi Siwon. Kau ada dimana?"

"Dibalik tembok yang menyekat rumah kita,"

Sejenak keduanya terperangkap dalam kebisuan, hanya desir angin yang terdengar. Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya, berharap dapat membidik sesuatu untuk dijadikan pertanyaan.

Dibaliknya, Siwon hanya diam. Orang yang sepertinya terbiasa hidup dalam kepasifan tentu tidak ada masalah jika harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Sesekali bibirnya bergerak mengalunkan sebuah lirik, terkadang tangannya yang bergerilya lincah di atas tuts piano.

"Kau tahu Siwon-ssi, sejak kecil aku sudah menaruh perhatian pada musik klasik. Setiap melodi yang mengalun terasa begitu merdu. Bagiku, musik klasik adalah suatu kemewahan, suatu keeleganan. Aku hampir saja menjadi seorang violis, jika aku tidak segera sadar bahwa aku lebih tertarik menjadi seorang pendengar, bukan pemain. Menurutmu, musik klasik itu apa?" Siwon hanya terdiam, tak menanggapi sama sekali.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pengabaian ini. " Kau tahu, saking senangnya aku pada musik klasik, kamarku hampir penuh oleh CD rekaman. Aku selalu mendengarkannya setiap malam, sampai aku mendengar permainanmu, sungguh sempurna,"

"Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya musik klasik itu apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Hahaha… Jangan bercanda Won, setiap harmoni yang kau mainkan adalah musik klasik,"

"Benarkah? Jadi itu musik klasik? Aku hanya seenaknya menekan tuts piano, aku pikir semua lagu itu aku yang menciptakannya,"

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak tahu lagu apa yang kau mainkan? Sama sekali? Aa.. aku jadi ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, kau menarik,"

Siwon kembali terdiam. Ia tidak ingin berkubang dalam sesuatu yang merepotkan. Diam adalah emas, jika pada tempatnya.

"Tapi aku takut, ketika kau melihatku, kau langsung membenciku. Aku yang penuh kekurangan ini," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kau beruntung, karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu, apalagi dari tempat sejauh ini,"

***love***

Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam fantasi. Malam ini ia hampir tidak dapat memejamkan matanya sama sekali, bukan terkena insomnia seperti biasanya, tapi karena ia terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam dunia imajinasi.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang di cat soft green, memberikan nuansa alam dan menenangkan. Ada bayangan seseorang di sana. Imajinasi tentang wajah Choi Siwon yang bahkan belum pernah di lihatnya.

"Seperti apa wajah pianis berbakat itu, aku harap ia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, aku ingin segera melihatnya,"

Malam ini terasa begitu panjang, detik yang berlalu bagaikan jam, dan jam yang berlalu bagaikan hari. Ah, ini terlalu berlebihan, toh ia hanya akan bertemu seorang Choi Siwon besok, bukan akan bertemu presiden Amerika.

Ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai begitu saja di atas bantal, matanya menyapu sekeliling ruangan, kemudian ditutupnya perlahan, dan dalam hitungan detik saja Kyuhyun telah memasuki alam mimpinya.

***love**

Siwon duduk santai di atas bingkai jendela kamar, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa angin malam. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Suara itu, suara yang tadi siang menyapanya terekam begitu jelas di memorinya. Pemilik suara itu pasti gadis yang sangat cantik.

Ia mendesah panjang, kemudian terbatuk, namun coba ia abaikan. Siwon terbatuk lagi, namun ia kembali mengabaikannya. Tapi kemudian Siwon sadar, sepertinya angin malam mulai tidak bersahabat bagi kesehatan.

Perlahan Siwon menutup jendela kamarnya, berjalan pelan di dalam ruangan yang gelap menuju tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu berusaha memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di atas tempat tidur, membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam dunia imajinasi.

"Aku ingin bisa melihatmu Kyuhyun, mendekapmu erat, dan membiarkanmu menjadi bagian dari hidupku,"

Sekali lagi Siwon menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

***love***

Kyuhyun memacu kursi rodanya cepat, mengabaikan Mrs. Cho yang hampir kehabisan suara memanggilnya. Ia bukan tipe pemuda yang keras kepala, namun untuk yang satu ini, tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya.

Mrs. Cho berjalan cepat, sesekali berlari mengejar putra kesayangannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, tersenyum, kemudian mendesis, "Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada ia mengurung diri di kamar sepanjang hari,"

"Tunggu Kyu! Kau mau kemana? Biar eomma yang mengantarkanmu ne," Mrs. Cho berhasil mensejajari Kyuhyun, tangannya segera mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun, halus.

"Gomawo, eomma! Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, lagipula aku hanya ingin ke rumah sebelah, berkenalan dengan tetangga baru," Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, biar Eomma yang mengantarkanmu, kau tidak boleh menolak,"

"Aa.. ne,"

Kyuhyun menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Sesekali ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit, mendung seperti biasa. Kyuhyun kembali menunduk kemudian tersenyum kecut. Bahkan langitpun tidak senang menyambutnya.

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki halaman rumah Siwon, halaman yang cukup besar dan terawat. Memberi kesan mewah dan menenangkan. Mrs. Cho mengetukan pintu untuk anaknya, tidak perlu menunggu lama, Hye Jun halmeoni segera membukakan pintu dan menyambut keduanya dengan senyuman.

"Apa Siwon ada di rumah?" Kyuhyun segera bertanya sebelum Hye Jun halmeoni sempat menegur keduanya.

"Ah, kau teman Tuan Muda Siwon, ia ada di dalam, silakan masuk!"

Kyuhyun segera menerobos pintu rumah, dengan kursi roda yang dipacu dengan kekuatan tinggi. Hye Jun halmeoni kembali tersenyum, sementara Mrs. Cho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menatap putra kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kursi rodanya, menyadari hal itu, Mrs. Cho dan Hye Jun halmeoni segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu, di mana Siwon berada, ruangan di rumah ini terlalu luas jika aku harus mencarinya ke setiap sudut ruangan,"

Hye Jun halmeoni tersenyum mendengarnya, wajahnya yang mulai menua tampak begitu bahagia. Sementara Mrs. Cho tertawa lepas, Kyuhyun hanya mampu memanyunkan bibirnya menatap sang Ibu yang tertawa puas. Menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo halmeoni antar!" Hye Jun halmeoni mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Lebih baik Eomma pulang sekarang, kalau kau perlu Eomma untuk menjemputmu, telfon Eomma, maka Eomma akan segera muncul di hadapanmu dalam hitungan ketiga, arrachi?"

"Yaa… Eomma pikir, Eomma super woman yang bisa muncul begitu saja?" Kyuhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara Mrs. Cho kembali tertawa.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Mrs. Cho hingga menghilang di balik pintu, Hye Jun Halmeoni hanya mengangguk memberi isyarat kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun menuju tempat Siwon.

"Tuan Siwon, aku mengantarkan tuanKyuhyun, kalian bersenang-senang ya! Aku tinggal dulu," Hye Jun halmeoni meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih, sudah mengantarnya," jawab Siwon terlambat.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon heran, pemuda satu ini masih saja berkutat pada pianonya, mengabaikan dirinya. Ah, bahkan menatapnya sekali saja, tidak. Kyuhyun berusaha memahami setiap lekuk tubuhnya, pundaknya yang bidang, punggungnya yang panjang, dan rambut hitam melawan gravitasi yang menambah nilai plus dirinya. Sungguh, ia ingin segera memandang wajahnya, apakah seperti apa yang ia pikirkan?

Perlahan namun pasti, Siwon mulai bangkit dari kursinya, dengan singkron membalikan tubuhnya. Ah, demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar terperosok ke dalam pesona seorang Choi Siwon. Wajahnya begitu terukir sempurna, tanpa cela. Semuanya indah. Hidung mancung, dua bola mata kecil dengan sudut tajam, dan bibir yang selalu mengulum senyum. Ah, dia lebih indah daripada si tunggal Shim, Shim Changmin.

Kyuhyun merasa detak jantungnya berpacu puluhan ribu kali lebih cepat, dan ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengontrolnya. Dan semuanya bertambah kacau ketika Siwon mulai berjalan ke arahnya, dengan bibir yang tetap menyunggingkan senyuman. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya benar-benar melumer.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas sekarang. Pikirannya melayang dalam fantasi yang tidak dapat ia tafsirkan. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, saat ia tersadar, ia masih mendapati Siwon menatapnya dalam diam, dan ini membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, apa aku begitu anehnya di matamu?" Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan dalam hatinya.

"Apa aku tepat menatap matamu, noona?"

"Aiish.. aku bukan noona! Kau bertanya apa kau sedang menatapku? Tentu saja, kau sedang bercanda?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu sama sekali," Siwon kembali duduk menghadap pianonya, sesekali memainkan tuts pianonya asal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku buta,"

Kyuhyun membuka mulut dan menutup lagi, rahangnya tergantung sempurna. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan pada sandaran kursi roda, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu merasa dunianya tengah jungkir balik sekarang. Ia yakin ini semua lelucon, tidak mungkin Tuhan melewatkan pemberian mata bagi malaikat di hadapannya. Meskipun ia tahu, Tuhan telah mengambil kembali izin berjalannya.

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku Siwon-ssi?" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Aku buta Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tahu artinya kan? Atau kau mulai jijik padaku?"

"Tidak… bukan itu maksudku, maaf. Jika kau ingin tahu, aku juga hanya seorang pemuda lumpuh,"

Siwon kembali membisu, membiarkan Kyuhyun gundah dalam pikirannya sendiri. Suasana begitu magis, Kyuhyun memutar matanya ke sekeliling ruangan, hingga ia dapat melihat siluet Hye Jun halmeoni yang tengah asik dengan kesibukannya.

Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun mulai mendekat ke arah Siwon. Di satu sisi, Siwon merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang baru saja di dapatkannya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa tidak pantas, ia harus menghindarinya.

Sembilu berkarat itu terasa menusuk. Kyuhyun bukan pemuda bodoh, ia bisa merasakan, gerakan kecil yang di buat Siwon adalah untuk menghindarinya.

"Maaf kalau kehadiranku di sini mengganggumu, kalau kau mau, aku akan pergi sekarang," Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya sesak, ingin sekali air matanya tumpah saat ini juga, tapi ia bukan pemudalemah.

Kyuhyun membiarkan rambut auburn panjangnya bergerak seirama saat ia memutarkan kursi rodanya 180 derajat. Ia tidak tahu, jika pria yang kini berdiri kaku di belakangnya tangah merasakan perasaan asing yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Siwon hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi, ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui rasa takut kehilangannya terhadap sosok yang mungkin baru saja tersakiti hatinya.

"Aku pergi Siwon-ssi, maaf mengganggu waktu santaimu!"

"Tunggu!" Siwon segera bangkit dan memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kursi rodanya. Keduanya kembali terpenjara dalam diam. Mereka mangabaikan angin yang menguping mereka dari sela – sela jendela, membiarkan gesekan ranting yang menyajikan harmoni yang indah, mengacuhkan kicauan merpati yang menyuguhkan suatu keromantisan.

"Boleh aku memintamu kembali? Dan boleh aku memelukmu? Sekali saja," Siwon merasakan kegugupan dalam nadanya, namun angin yang membelai rambutnya, memberikan sebuah ketenangan yang sulit di jelaskan.

Kyuhyun mengangukkan kepalanya berkali – kali, meski ia tahu Siwon tidak bisa melihatnya. Kyuhyun memutar arah kendali kursi rodanya. Pendengaran Siwon masih tajam, dan ia cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa kursi beroda itu membawa Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya lambat-lambat, menunggu kehangatan malaikat yang begitu dinantinya. Tangan itu hadir, merengkuhnya perlahan.

Pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa menahan desiran darahnya, detak jantung di luar batas normal benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Dorongan hati membuatnya berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan memeluknya erat dalam diam.

Waktu terasa berhenti begitu saja, membiarkan keduanya hanyut dalam suasana keromantisan. Membiarkan mereka menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya memanas seketika, darah bergejolak hebat tepat di ubun-ubunnya, seakan siap dimuntahkan keluar kapan saja.

"Siwon-ah," ujar Kyuhyun parau. Hanya kata itu yang mampu diungkapkannya setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Bola mata Siwon membulat sempurna. Ia kembali dapat menguasai diri, kesadarannya dihempaskan paksa ke dalam jasadnya. Pemuda itu segera melepaskan pelukannya, dengan tergesa-gesa kembali duduk menghadap piano. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuki diri sendiri. Tampak Siwon menekan-nekan tuts piano asal, sembari sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Maaf, aku sudah melakukan hal bodoh! Kau boleh membenciku. Dan jika memang kau mau, kau boleh bergi sekarang," pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Siwon melemparkan pandangannya kearah jendela, mata emerald Kyuhyun membuntutinya. Meskipun ia tahu, ke mana pun pandangan Siwon dilemparkan, hanya kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Namun, setidaknya ia mau memahami apa yang pemuda pujaannya pikirkan.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kursi rodanya perlahan, berusaha memperpendek jarak diantara mereka berdua, menjembatani jurang yang terasa memisahkan mereka.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Siwon-ssi, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak merasakan di mana kesalahanmu, jadi bagaimana bisa aku membencimu?"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ne," Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang kemudian memposisikan kepalanya senyaman mungkin diatas pundak Siwon.

Siwon hanya terdiam, meskipun sempat terbesit dalam benaknya untuk menghindar, namun ia mengabaikannya. Hati kecilnya berontak, memaksanya untuk melihat rupa sang malaikat. Namun, setiap kali ia mencoba untuk melihatnya, Siwon merasa dirinya jatuh cepat dan keras.

"Siwon-ah, kau tahu? Menurutku, Tuhan begitu senang mempermainkan takdir kita," sekali lagi Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang.

"Ne. Setidaknya aku bersyukur, Tuhan hanya mengambil penglihatanku, karena jika ia juga mengambil pendengaranku, maka aku tidak akan pernah menyadari kehadiranmu,"

"Hahaha… sepertinya kita jadi terlalu melankolis ya? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau membawakan satu lagu untukku?"

"Lagu?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau mainkan karya Beethoven, Simphoni kesembilan dan fur elise, sonata in c minor pathetique, Op 13. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, karena aku sudah sering mendengarmu memainkannya,"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu yang mana itu,"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum paham, meskipun telinganya telah seringkali mendengar Siwon memainkan kedua lagu itu, tapi ia tahu,Siwon tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Kyuhyun memainkan simphoni kesembilan dengan suara indahnya, setiap alunan melodi meluncur begitu halus bagaikan sutera. Tanpa disadari, jemari Siwon mulai bermain lincah diatas tuts piano, mengiringi permainan Kyuhyun. Harmoni yang begitu indah, sebuah keselarasan, nada sempurna.

*TBC*

NB : ini pernah dibuat yunjae jadi mungkin ada yang pernah baca^^

mind to review? i need feedback


	4. Chapter 4

**SALJU GURUN PASIR**

**CHAPTER 3 OF 4 – MIRACLE**

**Created by : Amee**

**.**

**.**

Dengan malu – malu matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Burung – burung saling berkicau, berterimakasih kepada hangatnya sang surya yang telah membelai mereka. Bunyi dedaunan yang saling bergesekan tersentuh angin menghasilkan melodi yang begitu indah. Syahdu.

"Aku suka musik," pemuda bermata coklat itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela, matanya disuguhi pemandangan kota kelahirannya, Seoul.

Lihat kanan kiri kota ini, sangat hitam putih. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit bertatapan tajam dengan pepohonan yang menatap sinis sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Para manusia berdasi disandingkan dengan manusia berbaju hitam dan kumal. Tapi mereka tidak saling memahami satu sama lain. Egois sekali.

Semuanya harus di bayar dengan uang di kota metropolitinan ini. Apa yang gratis di dunia ini. Tidak ada. Semuanya diuangkan. Ah, ini memusingkan.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit, masih kelabu seperti biasanya. Sepertinya, selama sebulan ini Kyuhyun belum pernah dimanjakan oleh langit biru, berapa kalipun ia memandangi langit.

Kyuhyun mengangkat cermin kecil yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Dihadapannya, ada sesuatu yang membesarkan hati pemuda itu. Cermin tanpa cacat menyajikan pantulan dirinya. Cantik. Ah, maksudnya sangat tampan.

"Aku tidak terlalu buruk, mungkin jika Siwon bisa melihatku dia akan memujiku tampan,"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya perlahan. Sebuah bayangan melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam mengadakan sebuah konser besar yang dihadiri banyak orang.

Kyuhyun meremas cermin dalam genggamannya. Ia terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, entah apa.

"Siwon lebih membutuhkan mata ini. Ia masih muda, tampan, dan berbakat. Aku tak apa jika harus hidup tanpa melihat dan tetap berada dalam kelumpuhan jika Siwon ada untuk menemaniku, dan aku akan lebih bahagia jika bisa tahu bahwa ia sukses," Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. "Ah, kenapa jalan hidupku harus serumit ini?"

Ia menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit, membiarkannya merasa nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah bingkai foto dari atas buffet. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis memandang foto dalam bingkai. Sesekali tangannya mengelus permukaannya.

"Kau merindukannya, sayang?" Kyuhyun melempar pandangannya, dan mendapati Mrs. Kim tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Merindukan siapa?" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu sang Ibu, membiarkan wanita itu membelai rambutnya,

"Shim Changmin,"

"Sama sekali tidak, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan, karena aku akan segera menguburnya di dalam gudang. Eomma tahu? Aku sudah memilih seseorang yang akan menggantikannya,"

***love***

Rasanya sudah seperti rutinitas bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengunjungi Siwon, seperti mendatangi konser yang dipersiapkan khusus untuk dirinya. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan kursi rodanya sendiri, ia menolak ketika Mrs. Kim menawarkan untuk mengantarnya. Ia mampu sendiri.

Angin menerpa wajahnya, sesekali ia tersenyum ketika angin membelai hidungnya. Tanpa merasa canggung. Angin seolah memanjakannya, menyisir lembut rambutnya. Ia tampak cantik. Selalu begitu. Setetes air hujan jatuh tepat di pipinya ketika pemuda itu memasuki kediaman Jung. Sambutan yang cukup indah. Ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya sejak melewati gerbang. Ia merasakannya. Mungkin hanya angin lalu. Lupakan.

"Siwon-ah," Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Kau datang lagi hari ini?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ya, kau menggangguku. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku sedang ingin sendiri,"

"Kau menyebalkan Siwon-ssi, kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku sampai di sini. Aku marah!"

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda, noona. Kemarilah!"

"Aku bukan noona, dan aku sudah berada di sampingmu sejak tadi,"

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak menyadarinya,"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Kedua bola matanya terus menekuni sosok di sampingnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Sebuah melodi mengalun di dalam hatinya, namun ia sama sekali tidak dapat menafsirkannya.

Siwon mulai merasa kesunyian ini mengganggunya, harus ada yang mencairkannya. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya, telinganya menangkap Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Siwonnie, aku ingin kau bisa melihatku. Aku mau jika harus memberikan kornea ini untukmu, selama kau ada di sampingku dan menuntunku, aku yakin aku tidak akan apa-apa,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyunie?" Siwon memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, meskipun ia tidak dapat menatap sosok di hadapannya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas lipatan di dahi Siwon, ia pasti bingung, pikirnya.

"Aku akan memberikan mata ini untukmu,"

"Aku menolaknya. Akan lebih baik jika kau jadi mata untukku dan aku jadi kaki untukmu, kita bisa saling melengkapi,"

"Aku tidak mau Siwon, itu tidak adil, aku ingin kau yang memiliki mata ini, kau lebih membutuhkannya. Dengan mata ini kau bisa mendalami seni musikmu, kau bisa melihat not, kau bisa mengadakan konser, dan kau bebas melakukan segalanya,"

"Dengan cara mengorbankanmu? Tidak Kyuhyun, terimakasih. Lagipula aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang pianis. Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya," Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun, meski kemudian pemuda itu menepisnya. Siwon sedikit tersentak, namun dengan cepat dapat menguasai diri.

Kyuhyun sudah cukup merasakan kesulitan untuk mengatakannya, namun hati kecil tetap memaksanya untuk bersemangat. Sekali lagi ia menatap sosok di hadapannya dalam. Ia merasakan penolakan itu tulus, ia yakin Siwon memang tidak ingin menyakitinya. Tapi apa ia salah? Kyuhyun hanya ingin melihat Siwon bahagia, sekarang dan nanti.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Kyuhyun tetap bersikukuh.

"Aku akan marah, noona,"

"Tapi aku lebih dulu marah padamu, dan sekarang kemarahanku menjadi dua kali lipat karena kau terus saja memanggilku noona. Kau menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi pembicaraan ini ne," Siwon menarik kepala Kyuhyun mendekat, mengacak-acak rambutnya singkat, kemudian melepaskannya lagi.

"Baik! Tapi ada syaratnya, kau harus mengajariku cara bermain piano sekarang! Harus!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana caranya seseorang yang tidak tahu not lagu dan buta dengan judul lagu yang dimainkannya mengajari orang lain. Dan dengan mata seperti ini, bukankah mustahil bagiku untuk mengarahkanmu, noona?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah, Tuan Siwon yang terhormat. Kalau begitu aku mau mendengarmu memaikan lagu gubahan Vivaldi dan si jenius Mozart,"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana itu,"

"Aku akan diam. Cari tahu sendiri, aku akan mendengarkannya,"

Siwon memfokuskan pendengarannya pada apa yang tengah diterangkan Kyuhyun. Ingatannya dengan gesit mencatat hal-hal yang ia anggap penting. Pikirannya telah melayang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, beharap ia mendapat bayangan tentang karya-karya Mozart.

Siwon menarik nafas panjang, mempersiapkan diri dan semua memorinya. Siwon menekan satu not, menghasilkan dentingan yang begitu lembut di telinga Kyuhyun.

Siwon meregangkan tangannya, dan mulai bermain dengan pianonya, membawakan sebuah harmoni, indah sekali. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Dan itu cukup bagi Siwon untuk mengetahui bahwa apa yang ia mainkan salah.

Ia mencoba memainkan lagu-lagu lainnya, yang ia ingat dalam pikirannya. Namun Kyuhyun selalu tertawa mendengarnya. Ah, ini mulai menyebalkan. Siwon memainkan lagu terakhir yang ia pikirkan, dan Kyuhyun kembali tergelak mendengar permainannya. Perminan sempurna, tapi bukan ini yang pemuda itu maksud.

Siwon berhenti bermain. Ia mendesah panjang, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Dilempar pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Suasana terasa begitu magis meski ia tidak dapat melihat apapun, di manapun.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka, Hye Jun halmeoni , ia tersenyum menatap keduanya. Tuan muda yang telah dirawatnya sejak kecil itu kini tampak begitu bahagia, lepas dan bebas tanpa beban.

"Aku menyerah, kau selalu tertawa, menyebalkan!" Siwon mulai memberengut kesal. Menyulap wajah tampannya yang indah menjadi semakin indah. Mampu membius Kyuhyun dalam pandangan pertama.

"Karena kau juga menyebalkan. Tentu saja aku tertawa, sejak tadi yang kau mainkan adalah karya Beethoven, tentu saja salah, dasar aneh,"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak tahu semua lagu itu, aku hanya memainkannya. Lebih baik, sekarang kau beritahu aku, senorita. Lagu mana yang kau maksud? Dan aku akan memainkannya untukmu,"

"Aku pernah mendengarmu memainkan The four seasons karya Vivaldi, dan juga Marriage of Figaro, Pachabel Cannon in D minor, dan Manuett G dur, itu semua karya Mozart. Tapi yang paling ingin aku dengar sekarang adalah Serenade. Kau memainkannya malam itu, kali pertama aku mendengar permainanmu Siwon. Kau bisa ingat yang mana?"

"Ah, ya, 28 Oktober…."

Siwon segera memainkan jari-jarinya dengan lincah di atas tuts piano, menghasilkan harmoni yang begitu indah, dalam, dan berbekas. Kyuhyun memutar film lama dalam memorinya, ketika lagu ini pertama kali menyentuh gendang telinganya saat Siwon membawakannya, sungguh menghanyutkan.

Dua ekor merpati turut menyaksikan keindahan konser tunggal Siwon, kedua burung itu menikmati dengan takjim penampilannya dari bingkai jendela. Perlahan Siwon menghentikan permainannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Siwon menekan tuts terakhir. Ia menikmatinya.

"Semoga langit juga menikmati permainanmu Siwon, sehingga ia berhenti mendung," Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat keindahan yang baru saja menghampiri pendengarannya.

"Ada apa dengan langit?"

"Aku ingin melihat langit biru, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya,"

"Apa kau tidak merasa kalau hari ini akan cerah?"

"Tidak,"

Dengan semangat yang tak terkalahkan, Siwon tertawa riang menggiring kursi roda di hadapannya hingga menyambangi ambang pintu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di sana. Menyesap dalam-dalam aroma alam yang begitu memabukkan dan tiada dua.

"Aku benar kan Kyuhyun? Hari ini cerah, tidak akan turun hujan," ujar Siwon bersemangat sembari kembali mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun hingga perlahan melewati gerbang. "Ayo pergi jalan – jalan !"

"Aku pikir bukan tidak akan turun hujan, tapi belum turun hujan. Dan langit tidak cerah Won, tapi mendung!" Kyuhyun menginterupsi semua pendapat Siwon, namun pemuda itu seakan mengabaikannya.

"Percaya padaku, Kyuhyunie. Kau mau kemana? Biar aku yang menjadi kakimu, asalkan kau mau menjadi mataku,"

"Meskipun sebenarnya aku mau kau sendiri yang memiliki mata ini, tapi baiklah. Ayo ke taman hiburan!"

Siwon segera menyongsong dunianya, dengan bersemangat. Mereka menikmati setiap inchi jalanan yang dilalui, sesekali tertawa dan saling menggoda satu sama lain. Mengabaikan hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka dengan kurang bersahabat. Membuat siapapun merasa iri saat melihatnya.

Sesekali Siwon meregangkan tangannya dengan meninju udara dan kemudian Kyuhyun akan tertawa melihatnya. Meskipun tidak melihatnya, Siwon tahu pemuda itu begitu bahagia bersamanya.

Dengan seringaian jahilnya Siwon mengalungkan tangan kirinya pada leher Kyuhyun, dan menggunakan tangan kanan untuk mengacak – ngacak rambut belahan jiwanya. Sedikitpun pemuda tampan itu tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk membalasnya. Lingkaran itu seakan menghubungkan antara saat ini dengan yang akan datang, cerminan kebahagian masa depan keduanya.

Manusia memang mahluk yang tidak pernah puas, selalu merasa iri dan menginginkan kebahagian orang lain. Keduanya tidak sadar jika di kanan kiri mereka orang – orang telah siap dengan segala komentarnya.

"Lihat itu, lihat itu! Dia benar – benar tampan, kenapa Tuhan baru sekarang memperlihatkan mahluk setampan dia?"

"Ah, iya benar. Aku pikir dia tidak kalah dengan para artis luar negeri,"

"Kau benar, dia sama tampannya dengan Jeong Hoon, atau mungkin lebih tampan lebih dari itu,"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar celoteh – celotehan dan tatapan lapar dari gadis – gadis itu, sedangkan Siwon mengabaikannya seolah dia tuli. Kyuhyun tahu, bagaimana pesona ketampanan seorang Jung. Jika dia ada di posisi gadis-gadis itu, mungkin dia akan sama ributnya seperti mereka. Rasanya seperti mimpi, bisa berjalan bersama seorang pemuda yang telah diakui ketampanannya.

"Ah, dia benar – benar tampan. Rasanya aku ingin berlari ke arahnya dan meminta foto bersamanya,"

"Tapi sayangnya dia sudah bersama seseorang, tapi kenapa harus dengan namja lumpuh seperti itu?"

"Ah iya, rasanya Tuhan tidak adil. Meskipun ia cantik, tetap saja dia namja, terlebih lagi ia cacat. Sepertinya pemuda tampan seperti dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik,"

"Lihat baik – baik, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, sungguh, bukankah dia yang pernah bersama Changmin, dia kan-"

Siwon sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia merasa telinganya tengah berdengung keras, mengahasilkan ketidaknyamanan dalam hatinya. Apakah ketampanan bisa membutakan seseorang, membuat lidah mereka lebih tajam dari sebilah pedang? Membicarakan seseorang yang jelas – jelas tengah berjalan di hadapan mereka, apa begitu mudahnya bagi mereka? Seperti tidak memiliki hati. Siwon tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, membiarkan dirinya tersandung dan menubruk seseorang di sampingnya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak bisa melihat!" Siwon membungkukan badannya, kemudian kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun sembari menggapai-gapai udara dengan tangannya seolah tak ingin kembali tersandung.

"Kau lihat tadi, ternyata dia buta. Pantas saja dia mau dengan pemuda itu. Ah sayang sekali, aku pikir ada yang mengalahkan seorang Shim dengan kesempurnaan dan keangkuhannya, ternyata tidak,"

Siwon membiarkan angin membawa terbang bisik – bisik pedas mereka sejauh mungkin, bersama ketidaknyamanan dan kekesalannya saat mendengar kata – kata itu terucap. Sepertinya mereka belum mengerti arti sebuah kata – kata bijak yang mengatakan kekurangan adalah sebuah kesempurnaan.

Siwon kembali mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun perlahan. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam, membiarkan hidungnya menyesap udara lebih banyak. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menyentuh tangan Siwon. Ia membalikan wajahnya perlahan, mencari tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. Meskipun pemuda itu tahu, pemuda dihadapannya tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mempererat genggamannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Aku tidak suka mereka mengolokmu seperti tadi, kenapa tidak sekalian mengolokku saja?" jawab Siwon datar.

"Karena mereka tidak mengetahuinya,"

"Karena itu aku ingin mereka tahu,"

"Tapi mereka mengagumimu!"

"Lalu apa peduliku? Jika mereka mau mengagumiku, mereka harus belajar mengagumiku dengan segala kekuranganku. Lagi pula untuk apa bangga dengan semua itu, bukankah sudah ada si bungsu Shim. Ah, apakah Changmin telah tumbuh menjadi setampan itu sekarang?"

"Kau mengenal Changmin?"

"Sedikit. Dulu aku sering diajak untuk mengunjungi kediaman mereka. Sejak dulu ia memang tampan, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia bisa sangat dipuja seperti sekarang ini. Kau juga mengenalnya?"

"Tidak hanya sering mendengar namanya," Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam kebohongannya.

Langit semakin mendung dan angin semakin tidak bersahabat, menghasilkan hawa yang begitu menusuk hingga ke sum – sum tulang. Butiran – butiran air hujan telah jatuh dari langit dan menyentuh bumi. Membasahi keduanya, membuat orang-orang berhambur begitu saja mencari perlindungan.

Siwon berlari dengan kedua tangannya tetap menggenggam erat kursi roda Kyuhyun, membawanya terbang ke sangkar untuk berlindung, menjaga malaikat pujaanya dari terpaan hujan yang membuatnya semakin rapuh.

Pemuda itu membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, dengan air mata berkaca – kaca di kelopak matanya, sebuah keterharuan.

"Aku bilang apa tuan muda Siwon, hari ini akan turun hujan," Kyuhyun membrengut kesal, meskipun ia merasakan kedamaian dalam hatinya.

"Setidaknya, ini lebih baik dari pada membatu di rumah kan? Dan aku pikir hujannya akan berhenti sebentar lagi," Siwon tersenyum dengan seringaian jahilnya. Ini kali pertamanya ia menikmati dunia seindah ini, meski ia tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi kebahagian ada di sisinya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya bersenandung kecil dengan suara lembut dan merdu. Memberi kehangatan pada jiwa Siwon yang terasa dingin. Dia tidak ingin berlama – lama bergumul diantara kebingungan dan kebisuan.

"Hei kakek aneh," ujar Kyuhyun datar, namun ia bisa merasakan, ada sedikit keterkejutan yang ditunjukkan Siwon.

"Yaa.. sedang mengejekku, eum? Ada apa blue namja?"

"Kalau aku meninggal, aku mau kau membawakan Serenade gubahan Mozart untuk penghormatan terakhirku. Aku sangat menyukainya,"

"Baik. Lalu, jika aku yang meninggal, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mungkin bunuh diri,"

Siwon terdiam mendengarnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia tertawa lepas. Pemuda yang lucu, pikirnya.

Hujan seakan mendengar pengaharapan Kyuhyun. Butiran – butiran bening itu berhenti turun. Langit yang kelabu berubah biru. Keharuan berganti kebahagian.

"Siwon-ah, kau tahu, langit berubah biru."Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

"Benarkah? Hahaha… ternyata permohonanku manjur ya. Apa aku bilang, hari ini akan cerah,"

"Baiklah, kau menang kali ini. Mau melanjutkan jalan – jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum menyetujuinya.

Matahari tersenyum begitu anggun, langit biru mengahadirkan cakrawala yang begitu indah, sebuah perpaduan yang menghasilkan keeleganan. Mereka menikmati setiap angin yang berhembus, kicauan burung yang meramaikan suasana. Keduanya saling tertawa, saling melengkapi dalam kebahagian.

Keduanya menyebarangi jalanan di tengah kota Seoul. Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya, berusaha menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Matanya membelalak seketika, membentuk bulatan sempurna. Ia ingin berteriak saat itu juga, namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"SIWON, AWAS MOBIL!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Sebuah mobil Nissan skyline gtr hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Dimana?" Siwon mulai panik, namun tak ingin menunjukannya.

"Di sebelah kanan kita,"

Neeetttt….! Suara klakson begitu memekakan telinga. Siwon hampir kehilangan akal, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengatasi keadaan mereka, ia tak berguna.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, mobil menyentuh keduanya, dengan setengah kesadaran Siwon mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu meluncur bebas, dan terjatuh ketika roda kursinya menyentuh sebuah kerikil. Pemuda itu terpental cukup keras, ia merasa tulangnya sedikit berpindah posisi, rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur rubuhnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah hantaman keras mementalkan sesuatu. Teriakan-teriakan histeris begitu memekakan di sepanjang jalan.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bangkit, ia harus kuat. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati malaikatnya telah tergeletak begitu saja. Rambut hitamnya telah berubah menjadi merah darah. Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Sudut matanya dapat menangkap orang-orang yang berlarian mengiba, namun mereka hanya diam menonton, seakan kecelakan Siwon adalah suatu pertunjukan.

Kyuhyun ingin menolongnya, ingin membantunya, setidaknya menggenggam tangannya. Ia berusaha mendekat, meskipun harus terseok-seok, ia merasa penglihatannya mulai samar, tapi sedikit lagi. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, ia menggenggam tangannya, dan untuk beberapa saat kemudian ia roboh. Dunianya tiba-tiba gelap semua.

*TBC*

Bagaimana? Semoga tidak mengecewakan^^ Tinggal satu chapter lagi, dan selesai. Review please^^


	5. Chapter 5

**SALJU GURUN PASIR**

**CHAPTER 4 OF 4 – THE END OF THIS STORY **

**created by : Amee **

**. **

**Warning : angst hurt**

**don't copy this story without permission! **

**. **

**. **

Malam menyelimuti segenap udara di Seoul diikuti hiasan rintik-rintik hujan yang di turunkan langit. Hujan melukiskan suatu kepedihan, menegaskan guratan garis-garis kekacauan dan kelemahan diri.

Di salah satu rumah sakit di sudut kota, seorang pemuda cantik duduk gusar di samping ranjang rawat. Matanya menatap kosong berpengharapan, kemudian menatap sosok yang terbaring di sampingnya tentram. Tangannya di genggamkan erat, berusaha menguatkan sosok tersebut.

Sebuah butiran bening telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyu, ia rapuh sekarang. Kenapa Tuhan senang mempermainkan takdirnya, kenapa jalan hidupnya harus serumit ini, dan kenapa harus ada orang lain yang terlibat dalam apa yang dialaminya.

"Selamat malam Won. Cepat sembuh! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindungiku?"

Pertahanan Kyuhyun akhirnya runtuh, butiran bening itu turun membasahi pipinya menetes tepat pada punggung tangannya. Ia selalu berharap Tuhan masih sudi mengasihaninya sedikit lagi saja. Berharap Tuhan masih mau mengabulkan pengharapannya, meskipun ini yang terakhir. Ia tidak meminta sesuatu yang terlalu muluk, hanya ingin Siwon sembuh, itu saja.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak dalam genggamannya, ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya meski sedikit buram, ia kelelahan. Pemuda itu dapat menangkapnya, mata Siwon perlahan terbuka, memberi sebuah pencerahan bagi pikiran Kyuhyun yang hampir buntu. Ia tersenyum, dan ia tahu Tuhan akan selalu menyayanginya.

Di saat yang bersamaan sayup-sayup pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang muncul di baliknya. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya, seorang suster. Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya dengan tarikan bibir yang lebih indah.

"Dia sudah sadar, Sus. Sebaiknya dokter segera di beri tahu," Kyuhyun begitu tenang mengucapkannya.

Suster hanya tersenyum miris, ia dapat merasakan kesakitan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdua dalam suasana kerinduan sebentar lagi saja.

"Kau sudah sadar Wonnie?" Kyuhyun mempererat genggaman tangannya meski ia merasa harus sudah limbung sekarang. Pada wajahnya yang pucat terbesit cahaya pengharapan. Pada bibirnya terlukis senyuman kedukaan.

"Kau… Cho Kyuhyun? Cantik," tiba-tiba Siwon tersadar akan sesuatu, ia membelalakan matanya sempurna, dan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya akan segera melompat dari tempatnya. "Aku bisa melihat! Mataku sembuh. Kyuhyunie, aku bisa melihat, aku bisa melihatmu!"

"Selamat ya, akhirnya kau bisa melihatku. Aku senang. Tapi berjanjilah, kau harus tetap menyukaiku, meski fisikku seperti ini, meski wajahku seperti itik buruk rupa. Janji?" Kyuhyun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Siwon, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lemah.

"Kau tidak buruk rupa, kau cantik, Kyuhyun. Sangat cantik. Hanya saja, kenapa mataku–"

"Stt.. jangan banyak bicara dulu, kau masih lemah, istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu!" Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Siwon sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau pucat Kyu,"

"Karena kau juga pucat. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah,"

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha memperpendek jaraknya dengan Siwon. Ia mengecup kening Siwon lembut, kemudian tersenyum, manis sekali. Senyuman pertama yang Siwon lihat tersungging dari bibir Kyuhyun, sungguh indah, manis, membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Kyuhyun merasa pandangannya mulai meredup, ia harus istirahat sekarang. Ia segera menolehkan wajahnya ketika mendengar pintu kembali berdecit, membiarkan rambut hitam panjangnya berayun indah, memanjakan Siwon dengan keindahannya.

"Ah, dokternya sudah datang. Aku keluar dulu. Aku ingin kau sembuh total, istirahatlah, jangan melakukan tindakan yang aneh – aneh," Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya pada Siwon, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Aku menitipkan sesuatu pada suster, dan kau harus membukanya setelah kau sembuh nanti!"

Kyuhyun memutar kursi rodanya 180 derajat. Membiarkan matanya bertatapan langsung dengan dokter yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan itu, tatapan mengiba yang dibencinya. Dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas, suster di sampingnya hampir saja meneteskan air mata, namun ia mengabaikannya, tidak memperdulikannya.

Siwon memerintahkan penglihatannya untuk membuntuti Kyuhyun, sampai siluet punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu. Keindahan. Makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna, dan Siwon baru saja menyadari, bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya, benar-benar mengaguminya, dan ingin memilikinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik Siwon-sshi?" pemuda tampan itu mengangguk lemah. "Istirahatlah, kita akan lakukan operasi pencangkokan konea untuk mata kirimu, agar penglihatanmu sempurna,"

Keganjilan apa lagi ini? Ia berada di rumah sakit ini karena kecekalakaan, bukan untuk operasi pencangkokan kornea. Pikiran Siwon menerawang jauh entah kemana, memikirkan sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin dipikirkannya, hal terburuk yang paling ia takutkan.

***love***

Siwon terduduk sendiri di dalam sebuah ruangan. Ia menghadap cermin, dan dapat melihat pantulan dirinya. Tampan, dengan kemeja dan tuxedo yang dikenakannya. Ia menyentuh bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Sebuah sosok muncul di sana. Seorang pemuda cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai yang menutupi tengkuknya dalam balutan tuxedo putih dengan hiasan bunga sakura dipundaknya tersenyum begitu manis padanya. Siwon tersentak, ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati tak ada seorang pun di belakangnya. Halusinasi.

"Kau yang membuatku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau yang memintaku untuk terus menjagamu, tapi justru kau yang meninggalkanku!" Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

Sungguh menyakitkan bukan, ketika kau menyadari perasaanmu pada seseorang, justru orang itu pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan itulah Siwon sekarang. Ia hancur.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya. Ia membukanya perlahan, isinya penuh dengan kumpulan karya maerstro dunia. Diatas tumpukan itu, sepucuk surat yang dibalut amplop pink tergeletak begitu saja. Siwon meraihnya, menggenggamnyaa erat.

Ia membukanya perlahan. Entah berapa kali ia membaca surat itu, tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya suatu kejenuhan. Ah, seribu kali ia membaca surat itu, maka seribu kali juga ia mampu meneteskan air mata. Sekuat apapun Siwon, setegar apapun dia, ia hanya manusia yang diciptakan Tuhan dengan segala perasaan.

_'Seoul, 24 Februari _

_Kata pertama yang ingin aku ungkapkan adalah, selamat datang di dunia Cho Kyuhyun! Selamat bersenang-senang!' _

Siwon menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepedihan dari sudut bibirnya. Keperihan itu begitu dalam, hingga mampu menyentuh dasar hatinya. Begitu sakit, hingga ia merasa tak sanggup lagi, begitu rumit hingga ia tak mampu menemukan penangkalnya. Bersenang-senang, gumannya pelan.

'_Siwon, biarkan aku sendiri dan berpisahlah denganku dengan tenang sebagaimana bunga __–__ bunga badam dan apel berpisah ketika tiupan bulan menyerakkannya. _

_Siwon, aku tidak akan pernah bosan-bosan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Siwon. Karena itu, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia, kau harus bertahan hidup, kau harus sukses, dan kau harus membuatku bangga. Kau sudah berjanji padaku ya, jadi tidak boleh kau ingkari. _

_Aku tebak, saat kau membaca surat ini artinya kau telah sembuh. Betul kan? Dan aku tahu, matamu sudah bisa melihat sempurna kan? Selamat ya, aku turut senang.' _

Siwon menyentuh mata kirinya perlahan. Sebuah kesia-siaan menyeruak di sana. Mata yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menyelami keindahan, justru digunakan untuk meratapi kesedihan. Bukan untuk menikmati kecantikan bidadari, melaikan untuk menangisi sebuah nisan. Meski begitu, ia masih cukup waras untuk menyadari bahwa keluh kesahnya tak akan mengembalikan apapun. Hanya menambah kesia-siaan.

_'Kau tahu Siwon? Aku merasa bodoh saat itu, saat aku memaksamu untuk menikmati langit biru, dan kau yang harus menderita karena aku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku saat itu, rasanya sangat perih Siwon, perih sekali di dalam sini, di dadaku. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja melihatmu bersimbah darah, dan kau membiarkanku selamat. Dan kenapa orang-orang hanya memelototimu, bukan menolongmu? Apa mereka tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa berjalan? Apa mereka tidak tahu aku tidak bisa menolongmu? Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna Siwon, maafkan aku. _

_Aku bersusah payah menarik diri mendekat ke arahmu, membelai rambut hitammu yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Kau egois Siwon! Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku ikut celaka bersamamu? Kenapa kau memonopoli kecelakaan ini sendiri? Aku membencimu Siwon, sempat membencimu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak marah sama sekali, aku tahu, kau melakukan ini karena kau menyayangiku, benarkan? Atau aku yang terlalu percaya diri ya? Kalau benar begitu, aku akan sangat malu. Hehe..' _

"Karena ada ruang spesial dalam hatiku yang menyeruak memaksa tubuhku untuk melindungimu, Kyu. Tapi justru kau yang melindungiku. Bukankan ini lucu?" Siwon tertawa dalam kepedihannya, terdengar seperti seringaian miris yang begitu menusuk ulu hati.

_'Dan kau tahu apa yang paling berat untukku? Saat dokter mengatakan kau kehilangan banyak darah. Dan rumah sakit kehabisan pasokan golongan dengan rhesus darahmu. Aku benar-benar merasa rapuh, di sampingku, Eomma dan Halmeoni terus menyemangatiku. Membesarkan hatiku. Untung mereka ada di sampingku, karena jika tidak, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri saat itu juga. _

_Tapi sesuatu membuatku bahagia. Kau tahu apa itu Siwon? Ternyata golongan darahmu sama denganku, begitu pula dengan rhesusnya, sebuah kebetulan yang aku harapkan. Aku senang, dan dengan senang hati pula aku memberikan darahku untukmu. Aku membiarkan dokter mengambil darahku sebanyak yang kau butuhkan. Dokter bilang aku akan mati jika memaksanya. Tapi aku tidak keberatan, selama dokter bisa membantuku untuk bertahan hidup sampai kau sadarkan diri aku pikir itu saja sudah cukup bagiku.' _

"Kau memang selalu tidak pernah berpikir panjang, Kyu. Kau pemuda cantik yang kurang pintar. Karena tindakan anehmu itu sekarang aku hidup, tapi jiwaku yang mati. Sepertinya kau belum memahami arti kebahagian yang sesungguhnya ya? Dasar pemuda menyebalkan!"

_'Siwon tolong aku, aku merasa sangat lemas. Bahkan untuk menggerakan tanganpun rasanya sulit. Dan saat itu sebuah pikiran terbesit. Jika kau sadar nanti, kau tidak bisa melihatku, dan aku meninggal, rasanya ada yang kurang. Akhirnya aku memaksa dokter untuk memberikan kornea mata kananku padamu, dan memberikan sebelahnya lagi nanti ketika aku benar-benar tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku egois kah? Tapi akhirnya aku senang karena dokter menuruti keinginanmu, mungkin karena aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan, sehingga dokter mengasihaniku, ya? Aku tidak peduli. _

_Aa.. sulit juga meyakinkan Eomma, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah meskipun masih berurai air mata. Aku memang egois dan keras kepala, tapi jika tidak seperti itu bukan Kyuhyun namanya, benarkan? Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau mau menjadi anaknya meskipun aku sudah tidak ada. Kerena itu, aku mohon satu permintaan lagi padamu. Tolong jaga Eomma dengan baik ya. Aku titip padamu.' _

"Tentu, tentu aku akan menjaganya, Kyu. Aku akan menyayanginya sebagimana caramu menyayanginya, dia Ibuku juga. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku janji, pasti,"

_'Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah melakukan semuanya. Aku akan meninggal dengan tenang, aku janji. Dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Jadi kau juga harus berjanji untuk selalu mencintaiku, simpan aku dalam hatimu selalu, meski aku tahu, lambat laun kau pasti akan mulai menyukai seorang gadis yang lebih baik. Tapi aku mohon, kenang aku. Asal kau tahu, aku tetap hidup dalam dirimu, sebagai darahmu, sebagai matamu. _

_Ah iya, hampir aku lupa. Ini kumpulan karya maestro kelas dunia favoritku. Kau harus belajar membaca notnya, dan kau harus bisa memainkan semuanya. Aku ingin kau memainkannya khusus untukku, aku akan setia mendengarmu dari sana. Aku tahu kau bisa. _

_Salam rindu selamanya. _

_Sosok yang mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun.' _

Air mata Siwon jatuh menetes untuk kesekian kalinya. Hatinya begitu teriris perih. Ia tak akan mencintai gadis lain lagi selama hidupnya, biarkan Kyuhyun selalu dalam hatinya.

"Maaf, Siwon-sshi, konser akan segera di mulai. Harap anda segera memasuki panggung!" ujar seorang pemuda sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ya,"

Siwon menyeka air matanya, dan segera berjalan dengan pasti memasuki panggung. Ini konser tunggalnya. Matanya mampu menatap ratusan pasang mata yang tak sabar ingin menyaksikan penampilannya. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang, kemudian tersenyum ketika mendengar riuhnya tepuk tangan penonton.

"Selamat menyaksikan. Lagu pertama yang akan saya bawakan adalah Serenade karya Mozart. Konser ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk seseorang yang selalu saya cintai, sosok cantik yang saya anggap sebagai istri dalam hati saya, Cho Kyuhyun,"

Riuh rendah tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi seluruh penjuru gedung. Dengan pasti Siwon mulai memposisikan tubuhnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Harmonipun mengalun indah. Siwon tersenyum ketika lagu yang ia mainkan berakhir. Ia kembali menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mulai kembali memainkan pianonya, membawakan sebuah lagu yang hampir membuat seluruh penonton tercengang tak percaya mendengarnya. Bukan sebuah lagu klasik. Namun begitu dalam dan menyentuh hati dengan lembut, seolah permainan yang ia mainkan diiringi oleh suara indah kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Demi cintaku padamu..

Kemanapun kau kan kubawa, walaupun harus ku telan lautan bara

Demi cintaku padamu..

Ke gurun ku ikut denganmu, biarpun terus berkorban jiwa dan raga

Bulan madu di awan biru, tiada yang mengganggu

Bulan madu di atas pelangi, hanya kita berdua, nyanyikan lagu cinta, walau seribu duka

Kita takkan terpisah.

.

.

.

so short right? Dengan ending fic yang tidak diharapkan , tapi apa daya kadih tak sampai /dilempar kulkas Changmin/ oke gue mau sukuran karena ini adalah ff pertama gue yang complete


End file.
